Devil May Cry walkthrough/M06
Evil of the Waterways is the sixth mission in Devil May Cry. Walkthrough (lower difficulties) Dante starts in a dank sewer area on the other side of the door he opened at the end of the previous mission. The first thing to do is head away from the camera into a dead-end tunnel. There is a small archway here: stand in the middle of it and wait and after a short time a Blue Orb Fragment will descend from above. With this done, proceed the other way This leads into a larger tunnel: there is a door to the right and a small opening further up the tunnel to the left. Up this tunnel are three large Green Orbs and the game's first Red Orb Fountain. This will dispense Red Orbs as Dante hits it with his melee attacks, with the amount of Orbs becoming larger the more times it is hit: however, the first hit starts an invisible timer and once this expires, the Red Orb Fountain disintegrates and cannot be used further. After finishing up with the Red Orb Fountain, proceed back to the main tunnel and enter the door. This leads to a large room surrounded by sewer pipes, with an item gleaming in one of the pipes on the far side of the room. This is another Rusty Key, which opens a door at the end of the main tunnel. Picking it up, however, triggers the arrival of a new enemy, the Beelzebub. These giant flies come in two forms. The smaller blue ones will fly around erratically and occasionally either perform a rushing slash attack with their forelimbs or vomit what appear to be maggots on Dante: these actually represent an evil power that prevents Dante from using his firearms while they are on him. The larger green and brown ones cannot fly, instead using melee attacks. Care should be taken while fighting them, as if one of these larger Beelzebubs encounters the corpse of one of its comrades, it will devour it and enter a powered-up state resembling Devil Trigger that makes it more dangerous. The green Beelzebubs also have a grapple attack, but this can only be used if they are behind Dante. Both forms are best fought with the Shotgun: this will quickly bring down the fliers and knock the ground Beelzebubs flat on their backs, allowing them to be finished off with a Helm Breaker. Exiting after defeating the first group of Beelzebubs will reveal the main tunnel is now full of them too: after beating them, proceed forward and unlock the door at the end of the tunnel. This leads into the second section of the waterways: there are no enemies here. The only deviation from the path is a small entrance to the left which leads to some more Green Orbs, though the player may wish to leave these as if they do so they will be present in the next level. The player may notice some odd stake-like structures on the group as they proceed onward: it is worth remembering these, as they indicate the player is about to fight the miniboss enemy here. Boss: Death Scissors Start by evading as the Death Scissors attacks immediately after its introductory cutscene concludes. The Death Scissors is much more dangerous than the Sin Scissors encountered previously, wielding a massive and deadly pair of shears. The target is the ram's skull the creature has for a head, but unlike its lesser brethren, it is not particularly vulnerable to firearms. The stakes visible on approaching the area generate an impenetrable forcefield that is counted as a solid wall by the game: while this traps Dante within it, it also means he can wall-jump off it to get high enough to attack the demon's head, meaning in this area Dante has similar mobility to Air Hike. It is also readily possible to Enemy Step off the Death Scissors itself to gain height. Helm Breakers are the best way to deal damage, particularly if the player activates Devil Trigger just before striking, though the Death Scissors is quite capable of blocking with its shears. Helm Breakers performed after a wall jump, Enemy Step or Air Hike will deal significantly more damage. In its normal state, it attacks in a similar manner to a Sin Scissors, though it is far more aggressive. It typically either performs a forward slice or double-slice with its shears or spins them around itself: in the latter case it has a single-spin version and a move powerful variant where it spins its scissors around once, pauses, and then spins them three times quickly. The Death Scissors cannot block while attacking, so it is best to attack it, preferably from behind, while it is performing one of its moves. Its block also knocks its shears aside, so a rapid follow-up attack will usually prevent it from guarding again. It is readily possible to Enemy Step off it when it blocks to perform another Helm Breaker immediately. After taking 1-2 Helm Breakers, the Death Scissors' head will become surrounded by flames: in this state the creature is invulnerable. It will then start to spin around with the scissors held out in front of it, and perform its signature "corkscrew" attack. In this attack it moves in and out of the map as it makes two or three rapid passes, each in a straight line, dealing damage if it touches Dante. It will appear to come in for one final attack, but will stop short of Dante and return to its normal state. The best way to keep track of it is to hold lock-on so Dante turns to face it, and use side-rolls to dodge as it makes its attacks. In this area, there will also be a line of splashes in the water ahead of it as it moves, showing where it is coming from. When in New Game+, it is also highly vulnerable to Ifrit's Inferno move, which can kill it in three hits, and to being paused by the Bangle of Time which allows it to be killed without ever getting a chance to use its corkscrew attack. Once the miniboss is defeated, watch out for the falling scissors, as if these land on Dante they will deal damage. Finishing the mission is a simple matter of proceeding to the altar around the corner and picking up the Guiding Light. Higher difficulties On higher difficulties all Beelzebubs in the mission are replaced with groups of three Plasmas, with two starting in human form and one in bat form: in Dante Must Die mode, the group in the room with the Rusty Key are also on a 30-second DT timer. This makes the mission tricky on a fresh-character high-difficulty run since Dante does not yet have Ifrit: the best way to deal with them without Ifrit is to use DT-enhanced shots from the Shotgun. Trivia *Through the use of Air Hike and Vortex it is possible to glitch out of the Death Scissors' barrier: if this is done, the demon will simply fight outside it.